1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a toner supply apparatus and a toner storage container that form a part of an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or the like, and to an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as an electrophotographic copying apparatus includes a photosensitive drum, a development device, and a toner storage container. The photosensitive drum forms an electrostatic image on its peripheral face (surface) in accordance with an image input from an external device such as a PC (personal computer) or the like or an image of a document that is read using an image reading unit. The development device includes a development roller that attaches toner to the electrostatic image formed on the surface of the photosensitive drum and a first shaft rotation mechanism for rotating the development roller. The toner storage container includes a toner storage unit for storing toner, and a second shaft rotating mechanism for supplying toner stored in the toner storage container to the development device. When the first shaft rotation mechanism and the second shaft rotation mechanism are connected, rotation produced by the first shaft rotation mechanism is transmitted to the second shaft rotation mechanism. For example, a conventional technique includes a technique in which a fixing apparatus of a copying machine includes a universal joint provided between the two shaft rotation mechanisms, and the two shaft rotation mechanisms are connected by the universal joint.
However, for example, the photosensitive drum is fixed and positionally determined by mounting on the housing of the image forming apparatus. Suitable performance of the development operation by the development device (fixing toner onto the electrostatic image on the surface of the photosensitive drum) requires suitable determination of the positional relationship of the photosensitive drum and the development device (in particular, the interval between the surface of the development roller and the surface of the photosensitive drum). As a result, the development device is installed with reference to the position of the photosensitive drum. On the other hand, the toner storage container is fixed and positionally determined by mounting on the housing (the rail or the like) of the image forming apparatus in a similar manner to the photosensitive drum.
As a result, a deviation tends to be produced in the positional relationship of the developing device and the toner storage container. When a deviation is produced in the positional relationship of the developing device and the toner storage container, suitable connection between the first shaft rotation mechanism of the development device and the second shaft rotation mechanism of the toner storage container is not realized, and as a result, an impediment is caused in the transmission of the rotation produced by the first shaft rotation mechanism to the second shaft rotation mechanism.